


Anonymous Letters

by twix_bird



Series: Komaeda Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Oneshot, it's short i'm sorry >.>, komaeda being his angsty self, mild self hate, school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twix_bird/pseuds/twix_bird
Summary: Little sweet notes started appearing around Hope's Peak Academy. Well, specifically around Komaeda's belongings. Is it luck that he's the one to find them, or... could someone really be leaving them for him?Reader's gender is ambiguous!





	Anonymous Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Short oneshot I wrote for my tumblr- Komaedamagines! Requested by Anonymous
> 
> "Could I request komaeda with a crush who has been sending him anonymous supportive notes and messages? Maybe he finds out through his luck :)"

When Nagito finds the first message, the idea that it was made for him doesn’t even cross his mind. Why would it? He doesn’t deserve any kind of acknowledgement. A small square of paper, bordered with cute pastel floral art, is attached to his desk. It has to be a mistake.

“Have a great day at school!”

Did everyone get one of these? He doesn’t notice anything on the other students desks, but he did arrive a bit late, so they must have already put theirs somewhere out of view. Regardless of who it’s for, that was sweet of someone to do. He sticks it neatly in one of his folders and goes about his day, not giving it much more thought.

Until the next day, when a nearly identical note is taped to his locker.

“You shine as bright as the sun!”

Looking around at the other lockers, it seems all the others are completely bare. Is someone leaving these around at random? It must be his luck, then. Nagito feels a twinge of disappointment at that. He’s not sure what he expected, but he’s a tired of every little thing being tied back to his frustrating talent. This feeling isn’t unusual for him, though, and as the day goes by the message fades from his thoughts once again. He never expected any more to come. 

Of course, more notes did come, and the next one was tucked away neatly inside the front cover of the book he’s currently reading. The same floral print, the same bubbly handwriting, the same kind words.

“If you were words on a page, you’d be fine print!”

He’s sure this wasn’t there the day before, he would have noticed it when he went to read. Why would one of these notes be in his book? Even for him, this is too weird to be a coincidence. It has to be for him specifically. But who’s leaving him these messages? And more importantly, why?

For the next few weeks, he finds at least one note a day hidden in various spaces. A lot of them would be difficult to spot if he didn’t have luck on his side. A note on his favorite park bench, a note in one of the class math textbooks, a note on his lunch in the school’s fridge, he puts them all in his folder with a small smile. Whatever the intentions behind them are, they do serve to brighten his mood. He can’t help but look forward to the next time he’ll find one.

His usual thoughts have been recently occupied with theories of who could be responsible for these anonymous messages. Could it be Ms. Yukizome? No, some of these would be a bit strange coming from a teacher. Could it be Teruteru’s strange way of flirting? He’s never been subtle about his advances, though. Could it be… Y/N, from the neighboring class? They’ve always been overly kind, even to a dirtbag like him. They even wave at him in the hall sometimes. It… wouldn’t be too bad, actually, if it did turn out to be-

Shut up, Komaeda.

He quickly dismisses that thought and goes about the rest of his day, the anticipation of finding another message growing as time passes. The end of the school day comes sooner than he expects, and he heads out the door after the rest of his classmates. Distracted by everything that’s been happening he bumps into somebody in the hall, causing them to drop everything they were holding. Oh hell it’s Y/N from the neighboring class. Just his luck.

He apologizes and stops to pick everything up, but freezes after seeing a small pad of paper among the clutter. This floral pattern…

Their face is coated with a deep blush as they snatch up the stationary, throwing it into their bag along with the rest of their things. They say a quick thank you and try to rush off, but Nagito grabs their arm without thinking. Crap. He apologizes and releases it quickly when they turn back around.

“I’m so sorry! It’s just… uh, do you happen to be the person who’s been leaving all these notes?”

He pulls out the folder where he’s been keeping them and opens it, a few fluttering out from the sudden breeze. As much as his mind is screaming at him not to bother the one person that shows him any sort of kindness, he’s determined to get answers. What could have possibly been their motive for all of this?

“I-” they finally speak up, “I guess there’s no hiding it anymore. I’ve uh, seen you around the school and… I couldn’t help but notice you. I just… wanted to brighten your day a little bit in a way that I’m good at.”

They look at the ground the second they’re finished speaking. He doesn’t understand why they’re being so nice. Why would a stranger care about him? There are so many better things they could be doing with their time rather than writing messages for a nobody from another class. They speak up again before he gets a chance to respond.

“I should… get going. Goodbye, Komaed-”

“Wait!”

They stop at his sudden outburst and turn around once again.

“…Yeah?”

They look like they want to be anywhere but here. He doesn’t know why he stopped them. He doesn’t deserve to be this close to another ultimate. He should just leave before he does something he’ll regret later.

“Would you like to walk home with me?”

…Like that. Why would he ask that? Of course they don’t want to walk with him.

“S-sure!

O-oh, they actually agreed. Thoughts of how this could go wrong cloud Nagito’s thoughts, but he can’t turn back now. Putting on the friendliest face he can muster during his mini anxiety attack, he walks side by side with them out of the school. Against all odds someone saw beauty in a worthless boy with a useless talent, and Nagito is going to hold onto that hope for as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated, even if they're short :>


End file.
